


Maybe More

by Zenniet



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, M/M, Sexual Seal Breaking (Transformers), Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valve Fingering (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 05:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenniet/pseuds/Zenniet
Summary: Request: "Rung/Minimus cute, awkward first interfacing together w/ lots of "is this ok?" "and what would you prefer"; dialogue heavy b/c Rung wants to make sure Mims is Ok and clear about what he does/doesnt want and Mims wants/needs some guidance and reassurance (maybe praise/worship from Rung to Mims if possible💕"From Tumblr





	Maybe More

Rung and Minimus was a relationship that nobody expected. Mostly because no one ever thought Minimus would  _ ever _ involve himself in a romantic relationship with everyone. The rest of the crew thought that Rung must either be perfect, or have some kind of secret in order for a bot like Minimus to fall for him.

Though, once everyone got past the whole “Minimus is never gonna get some” notion, the relationship made perfect sense. Neither of them was too spontaneous or obtuse, they may as well have been made for each other. 

Minimus is glad to have someone who actually listens to him, Rung is happy that he gets to see the affectionate side of Minimus that nobody else even knows exists, plus, having a partner smaller than him is new and fun to Rung. Plus, he had a grand time seeing the reaction from everyone at Swerve’s when Minimus gave him a quick kiss.

When they lay in the berth together, Minimus pressing close to Rung, they’re happy. They are both happy. But Minimus can’t help but feel like something’s missing. 

“Rung?” He said, voice soft in the quiet room, “Is it not… Customary for romantic couples to have been… Physically intimate by such a point in their relationship?” His words felt heavy on his glossa, he was clueless as to how to properly phrase them. Rung laughed lightly,

“If you’re speaking of interface, then I suppose so. Some couples wait longer, though, it depends on the bot.” His answer, his entire being, was as patient as he always was. Minimus felt something well up inside of him, some kind of dark,  _ terrible _ feeling. Like he was disappointing Rung, somehow. “Why do you ask, Minimus?”

“I…” He sighed, taking a deep breath, “I simply wanted to know if you would… Like to interface with me?” Minimus can’t bring himself to look at Rung, let his optics meet his partner’s. He feel’s Rung’s slender servo come to rest on his back,

“Only if you would like to.”

Minimus was certain that such patience would be the mech’s downfall, one day. 

“You know, Minimus,” Rung lifted his goggles from his face and set them aside on the berthside table, “The last thing I wish to do is force you. Please, don’t feel obligated to if you don’t want to.”

Those stunning blue optics were too much for Minimus to bare.

“Do  _ you _ wish to?” Minimus asked, his digit tracing along the edge of the glass in Rung’s chest. 

“Only if you do, my dearest.” The gentle smile that came with his answer, the softness in his voice, Minimus really didn’t know how Rung had chosen to be his partner.

This back and forth was going no where, though. Minimus couldn’t bring himself to look at Rung, much less  _ ask to interface _ . He couldn’t turn him down, either. He truly didn’t know what to say, the words caught in his throat and his mind spun. What if Rung wants to? Should they try? Will he but upset with him if he-

“Minimus?” Rung said, calling his partner back to reality. “I’m serious, don’t force yourself to say yes if you really don’t want to. I won’t be mad.” He leaned down and pressed a light kiss to the top of Minimus’ helm. “Have you ever interfaced like this before?”

“No, not… Not in this form.” Minimus’ response was barely a whisper. His face ran hot and flushed and he kept looking down.

“You’re still sealed, then?” Minimus nodded. “It’s normal to be nervous, you know. You don’t have to interface with me if you don’t want to.”

“I think I want to, though…” He finally turned to look up at Rung, “Can we? As in… Now?”

“If you’d like,” Rung said, his smile only looking more amazing in the blue light of his gleaming optics. He shifted, finding himself between Minimus’ legs. “You can stop whenever you’d like, alright? Just tell me.”

“Of course.” Nervousness pestered the corners of Minimus’ mind, threatening to creep in and ruin everything. He kept his vents even, just trying to keep himself calm. Rung was the most careful bot he knew, there was no way he would let anything bad happen to him.

“You need to relax, okay?” Rung said, one servo running along Minimus’ thigh. The motion wasn’t an attempt to get his charge up, not even close. It was more comforting, more delicate, nothing like Minimus had expected interfacing like this to be like. As Magnus, bots were always rougher, more pushy, mostly due to his size, they must have been confident that they couldn’t harm him.

Nothing like this. Rung’s servo gradually moves up, further and further, until he’s smoothing over Minimus’ side, then over his chest, then holding his chin so he could press a kiss to his lips. Rung could feel Minimus’ warmth against him, hear his cooling fans powering up. It put both of them at ease to know that at least physically, Minimus wanted this.

“Is this okay?” Rung’s servo delicately stroked up and down Minimus’ side. The smaller mech nodded, and Rung smiled softly, “I need you to say it, dearest,”

“Y-yes… This is good.” Minimus cast his optics down, “Can you please continue?”

Rung captured his lips again, Minimus feeling his smile, not deepening the kiss for long and moving shortly after. He kisses along Minimus’ jawline, then drops to his neck cabling. Minimus sighs, his servos gently resting on Rung’s back as the other mech leaned over him.

“Do you want to use your spike? Or your valve?” Rung asked, his servo drifting down Minimus’ front but stopping at his abdomen. Minimus responded by opening his valve cover. Rung’s servo continues on its path, digits lingering to trace over the ridges of Minimus’ pelvic plating. His digits found his valve, slicking his middle digit through Minimus’ dark valve petals. Minimus responded with a demure gasp, averting his optics from Rung’s gaze to direct them to some corner of their berthroom, some mundane object that would bring him much less embarrassment than looking at his loving conjunx.

“I never would have expected such a reaction from you, Minimus,” Rung sighed, kissing Minimus’ cheek, “Before you ask, no, it’s not bad.” The underside of his straightened digit stroked over Minimus’ entrance and his anterior node, drawing out another soft sound.

“Such a… Mature bot, acting so innocent. You really are adorable.” 

Minimus hadn’t ever been called  _ adorable _ before. He’d never appreciated such names, soft things that sounded like they were babying him. That undue underestimation that made his tanks roll, but it was different under his partner. With his gaze and his words, Rung made him into an object of desire, if to nobody else- not even to Minimus himself- then at least in his own view.

Rung used a single digit tip to press at Minimus’ anterior node, sharp sensations jolting through Minimus’ body and making him hiss. With a light laugh, Rung relented and moved instead to rub little circles around the slick mesh bordering on the red, glowing node.

“Is this good?” Rung asks, “Do you want more?” Minimus was about to nod his helm, but remembered Rung’s earlier request for him to use his voice,

“Yes, please,” He was almost shocked at how rough he sounded already, vocalizer thick with static. The little smile that graced Rung’s features was almost as divine as the way he worked his digits.

Minimus’ face was flushed deeply, color brightening his cheeks as his optics flared with his charged up arousal. Rung dropped his frame lower, as low as he could, to allow the two of them to be as close as possible. Minimus appreciated the gesture, his arm coming up to wrap around Rung’s back and hold loosely to the kibble there. Rung’s middle digit pushed gently at Minimus’ entrance,

“Can I-”

“ _ Please _ ,” Minimus so rudely cut him off, but he was far past the point of caring about both that and the neediness that cut through his tone. 

Rung pushed his digit in, only to the first joint. He felt the tip barely smoothing against the thin seal that Minimus still bore. Just one digit almost filled Minimus up, he was so small in his irreducible form. Rung could help but be a little concerned.

“You want me to break your seal?” Rung asked. Minimus nodded,

“Yes, can- can you spike me?” He was quite abashed by his response. When Rung didn’t follow up, no movement, no words, Minimus felt as though he’d done something wrong. “Is that alright with you?”

“Of course, but…” Rung moved his servo so that four digits rested on Minimus’ pelvic plating, and his thumb casually stroked his valve as if it was not something as salacious as it was. “I am simply concerned, it will most definitely hurt, Minimus.”

“I’ve had my seals taken on my other forms, I’m aware that it may hurt.” He huffed, not wanting to wait.

“Yes, but this form… I’m not a large bot, but I’m still larger than you.”

“Can you just do it?” His words were rough and rushed. Minimus put a servo to his mouth, optics wide as he beat back the immediate reaction to just pull away. He couldn’t believe that he’d just said that. “Rung, I- I didn’t-”

Rung’s only retaliation was to take Minimus’ servo in his own and press a light kiss to it. Minimus froze.

“I will do whatever you are comfortable with me doing, I just wanted you to know.” He placed Minimus’ hand back on his shoulder, letting the smaller bot grab onto the plating there. “Now?”

“Please.” He was more sure than he had been, confident, even if just for a moment, that Rung wouldn’t turn him away.

Rung sat back, moving from leaning over Minimus to kneeling between his legs.Slim green and white plated legs came up to rest on the other’s hips. Rung disengaged his spike paneling, letting his length pressurize. Minimus hoped that his slight shiver wasn’t discouraging. He felt the blunt head of the spike pushing at his entrance and he actually felt… Well, ‘worried’ wouldn’t be an accurate descriptor. He certainly wasn’t looking forward to any pain, but he wasn’t  _ worried _ . Not with Rung. 

“Would you like me to distract you?” Rung asked, voice low and seductive as he once again leaned over Minimus, their faces close enough that the light from their optics cast gleaming colors over each other’s cheeks. Minimus nodded and threw an arm around Rung’s neck, his servo coming up behind Rung’s helm to gently rest on the back of it. 

Rung closed the distance and pressed their lips together. A soft, pliant kiss that captured Minimus’ processor completely.

He most certainly felt Rung’s spike pushing into him, but he didn’t break the kiss. He shut his optics fully and let his engine growl. Rung was smart, smart enough to pick up on the cue even though he’d never done anything like this with Minimus. He roughened the kiss, pushing down harder and claiming Minimus’ lips, somehow stealing away even more of Minimus’ coherency.

Rung wanted so badly to pull back, ask Minimus if he should continue, but from the way his helm was being insistently pressed down onto his partner’s, he assumed that Minimus was keeping him down for a reason. Rung felt his spike nosing against Minimus’ seal and with one quick push, he broke it.

Minimus yelped, optics shooting open and one servo clutching the sheets. His legs squeezed tight, sandwiching Rung’s sides.

“Are you okay?” Rung held himself steady, “Tell me when to move.”

Minimus was unused to the stretch he felt inside of him. He’d only ever interfaced with bots smaller than him, or the same size. He vented, his cooling fans sounding so much louder than they just had. His digits gently held onto the rim of the glass circle in Rung’s chest. He simply waited for a moment, adjusting to the feeling. Rung was patient as well, anticipating the cue from the other.

“Can you move, please?” Minimus asked, still sounding unsure as his optics met Rung’s. The orange mech nodded and leaned off of Minimus so he could hold onto his hips, steadying them both as he ever so slowly pushed deeper into Minimus’ valve. He didn’t go much farther before pulling out almost completely then inching forward again. Minimus had to imagine that the pace was painstaking for Rung.

“You can… You can go faster, if you’d like.”

“No, no, this is quite alright until I can properly fill you up.” His tone shifted from caring to sultry in the same sentence and it made Minimus shiver.

“Please, Rung,” Minimus panted as Rung thrust into him, gradually fitting more and more of his spike into him. He almost screamed when Rung’s spike dragged against his ceiling node, the reaction making the mech stop moving entirely.

“What? Are- was that-?” Rung, for the first time, was caught off guard, his servos pulling off of the other's frame. Minimus sighed,

“Do that again, ‘felt good.” His digits were tight in the berthsheets, steam puffing from his vents in hot huffs.

“Anything you ask, my dearest,” He thrust in and pulled out slowly, the head of his spike sending shocks of pleasure through Minimus’ little frame.   
“Yes, more- ah!” 

Rung abruptly filled him again. He picked up more pace, setting the speed closer to what a normal bot would use. Though, the tight fit and the size of his frame had Minimus almost sliding up the berth with each thrust. Suddenly, Rung stopped moving.

“Oh, look at that.” He said as plainly as if he were stating the weather. His servo rubbed at Minimus’ abdominal plating, “You can take my whole spike.”

Minimus craned his helm to look down and see what Rung was referring to, as though the words hadn’t registered in his processor. He somehow flushed even darker when he saw Rung tenderly rubbing the space just above his pelvic plating, their interface arrays flush.

“Do you want me to frag you?”

“Please,”

“How rough?”

“Don’t make me say it, Rung.”

“You want to see how it feels for me to frag you through the berth?” Minimus had thrown an arm over his optics by the time Rung said that. A whimper bubbled up from his vocalizer, he was helpless to stop it.

“Well, that doesn’t sound like an answer to me,” Rung started slowly grinding his spike deep in Minimus’ valve, “As long as you don’t tell me, I may as well set the pace  _ for _ you, darling.”

Rung’s decided pace was agonizing. Slow, deep thrusts, but nowhere near as hard as Minimus wanted. 

“Mgh- Rung, more, please,” His voice was quiet, barely above a whisper, and gravelly. Rung’s ensuing smile was  _ far _ too innocent to be in the berthroom, Minimus felt scandalized. 

“If you insist.” His did kick it up, but only slightly. Enough to be noticeable, but still not what Minimus wanted, even though it was sending hot sparks of pleasure through him.

“Rung, you know what I want, so give it to me.” He was still above asking.

“Oh, darling, I’m afraid I truly don’t! If you ask  _ nicely _ , then maybe I can take a guess, though.”

“ _ Please _ , Rung.”

“I guess that will have to do.” Rung picked up Minimus’ hips, letting the smaller mech hike his legs up Rung’s sides until they were comfortable at his waist. Minimus’ hips were well off the berth, resting in Rung’s grasp. 

A sharp lance of charge bolted through Minimus’ system when Rung slammed his hips into him. Rung speared Minimus open on his spike and the smaller mech cried out with pleasure.

The longer Rung went, the more apparent Minimus’ charge became. It arced and leapt across his plating in minute blue-white flashes

“Yes- frag-  _ Rung! _ ” Minimus’ back was arched, his digits threatening to tear holes in his sheets and his legs constricting his partner. Rung set his body over him once again, capturing his lips in a kiss. Minimus was too slack jawed and his processor too pleasure addled to properly kiss back, but he accepted it willingly none the less, his moans getting caught between their glossas.

“You look so stunning like this,” Rung said, voice far smoother that it had any right to be. It shook Minimus to his core, both what he said and how he said it. “And you do so good for me, you always do.”

“ _ Rung, _ ” Minimus was reduced to almost nothing coherent besides his conjunx’ name, which would always be available and ready to his processor. His valve clenched down on Rung’s spike and his whole frame felt like it was going to collapse in on itself, the pressure inside of him  _ crushing _ in nature.

“I love you  _ so much _ , Minimus.”

Minimus overloaded around Rung’s spike with a cry. His back bowed until nothing but his shoulders and helm were on the berth, his hips lifted by his legs wrapped around Rung. His digits hooked and pulled on the plating of Rung’s back, and his valve spasmed, lubricant making a thorough mess of his berth. He felt scalding transfluid filling up his valve, Rung’s pistoning hips driving it further, deeper.

His vocalizer spit static and sobs as he was finally able to rest his frame on the berth. His vents and his frame were shaky, shivering in the aftershocks of his pleasure. Rung pulled his spike from his valve, sitting back on his knees momentarily.

Minimus sat up with more effort that it should have taken, and kissed Rung. Rung, however, only let the kiss linger for a short while before pulling back.

“You want to take a bath?” He asked, always concerned for his conjunx, since he knew very well of Minimus' distaste for mess. Minimus nodded, Rung stepping off the berth to go and get the bath running. “Don’t fall into recharge while I’m gone,” He sung, leaving the berthroom. Minimus wondered how his legs would fare at walking as gingerly as Rung had just managed to, but he quickly decided against it.

As he waited for Rung to return, the dull sound of rushing water filling the room, he unabashedly marveled at what an amazing conjunx he has. After all the Rung had just told him, Minimus knows that he’ll at least have to tell him those thanks when he comes back. At least that, maybe more. 


End file.
